11月の雨 (Juuichigatsu no Ame)
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#RaiNov] Tak ada yang melarang dan salah dalam mencintai. Masalahnya adalah waktu dan pada siapa rasa itu tertuju. Jika dia yang kau cinta adalah pacar dari temanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bertindak egois dengan merebutnya atau... memilih pergi dan memendam rasa sampai mati? / DLDR! Angst Perfect Pair!


**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei

 **11** **月の雨** **(Juuichigatsu no Ame)** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****K -** **T  
Genre : ****A** ngst **, D** rama

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x F** uji **S** yusuke **)** **, mention Saeki x Fuji & Tezuka x OC**

 **Warning :** Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #** **RaiNov**! OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **『君が好き』言えないまま通り過ぎた雨**

 **("I like you." The words remained unsaid while the rain passed us by)**

* * *

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa musim sudah berganti. Pohon maple di sepanjang jalan pun menguning dan daunnya mulai berjatuhan. Di awal bulan November, udara baik siang maupun malam berubah sedikit dingin. Ditambah dengan turunnya hujan hampir setiap hari yang membuat keadaan menjadi lembab.

Fuji Syusuke bukanlah pembenci hujan. Ia juga tidak benar-benar mengharapkannya akan datang. Pemuda itu berbeda, tidak pernah mengeluh tentang hujan yang begitu menyusahkan seperti kebanyakan orang.

Sayangnya, rasa membenci hujan kini menjadi hal yang ingin ia hindari. Hampir seminggu ini, tiap kali matanya melihat rintikan air hujan, pikirannya akan pergi entah ke mana. Bahkan hal itu membuat adik kesayangannya cemas, walau selalu menjawab 'tidak apa-apa' dan tersenyum ketika ditanya.

Sekarang pun demikian. Fuji berdiri di halte, menunggu bus datang sambil memandangi hujan. Ia menunduk beberapa kali sebelum kembali menengok dengan mata yang gelisah.

"Fuji." Suara berat memanggil di tengah gemericik air berjatuhan dari atap halte.

Helaan napas lelah terdengar sebelum dirinya menengok. "Tezuka, lama tak jumpa," sapanya seraya tersenyum.

Pemuda berkacamata oval tersebut bernama lengkap Tezuka Kunimitsu. Kepalanya mengangguk lalu berdiri tepat di sisi kanan Fuji. Ia terlihat menatap lurus ke depan.

Keheningan di antara mereka membuatnya tidak nyaman. Fuji pun mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kabar Hitomi-chan? Akhir-akhir ini aku tak pernah melihatnya di kampus karena sibuk bimbingan skripsi."

"Baik. Dia juga sibuk mengejar dosen untuk bimbingan," jawab Tezuka.

Senyumnya perlahan berubah menjadi pahit. "Oh... Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik."

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari mahasiswa Todai."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu."

Fuji tertawa dibuat-buat. "Jangan terlalu merendah diri, Tezuka."

"Bagaimana dengan Saeki?" Tezuka bertanya sambil menatapnya.

Tanpa menoleh, ia menjawab. "Sibuk meneliti untuk dijadikan bahan skripsi." Bahunya terangkat, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita semua sudah di tahun terakhir, sih. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki dunia kerja yang sesungguhnya. Tak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang seperti dulu."

"Seingatku hanya kau dan Hitomi yang bersenang-senang," balas lawan bicaranya.

"Benar~" Kali ini Fuji menatap dan mata mereka bertemu. Ia kembali memandang lurus ke depan setelah tersenyum singkat. Kedua bahunya menurun tanpa disadari saat Tezuka masih memperhatikannya.

"Apa rencanamu setelah lulus?" tanya Tezuka.

"Entahlah, belum terpikirkan. Mungkin berlibur dulu?"

"...kau terlalu santai."

"Bekerja bukan segalanya untukku," jawab Fuji dengan senyum kecut. Ekspresinya tampak berpikir lalu mendongak dengan wajah cerah. "Hidup hanya sekali. Prinsipku adalah bersenang-senang dan nikmati hidup selagi sempat. Toh, dengan berlibur keliling dunia, aku masih tetap bisa menghasilkan uang jika foto-fotoku bernilai jual tinggi!"

Untuk pertama kali di hari ini, senyum diperlihatkan oleh Tezuka. "Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan kalau begitu."

Kekehan pelan terdengar menjadi balasannya. "Jangan merindukanku, ya?"

"Mana mungkin." Pemuda stoik itu mengeratkan mantel cokelatnya. "Apa Saeki juga ikut?"

Kilatan aneh muncul di bola mata biru Fuji. Tiap kali ia membahas Saeki maupun Hitomi, ada rasa sesak menyusup dan memenuhi ruang hatinya hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Tentu julukan jenius yang disandangnya sejak kecil bukan sekedar nama, ia sudah menyadari apa yang salah dari dirinya.

Tapi kenapa harus begini? Sekeras apapun menolak kenyataan, Fuji takkan bisa mengelak selamanya. Padahal dirinya tahu mereka sudah punya pasangan, mestinya rasa itu tidak tumbuh.

Ini salah.

Ini tidak dibenarkan.

"...ji? Fuji?"

Mata itu mengerjap. Ia menengok dan tersenyum canggung. "Saeki sudah _taken contract_ untuk bekerja di Kyoto selama beberapa tahun. Aku tidak akan bersikap egois memintanya ikut karena kami punya kehidupan masing-masing."

"LDR itu sulit." Tezuka berkomentar.

"Kalau tidak berhasil, itu berarti bukan jodohnya," timpal Fuji tenang.

"Kalian ada masalah?"

"..."

"Kau bisa cerita padaku seperti biasanya."

Bibirnya terkatup rapat namun terlihat sedikit bergetar. Fuji berusaha membuat senyum yang selalu sukses membuat orang lain penasaran tentang dirinya. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Efek masa-masa skripsi, mungkin," balas pemuda tersebut.

"Fuji-"

"-ah, busku datang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Tezuka!"

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Fuji memasuki bus setelah penumpang dari dalam bus turun ke halte. Banyak kursi kosong yang masih tersedia dan ia memilih duduk di barisan belakang sebelum kursi panjang. Tubuhnya bergetar, tidak menyangka suhu di dalam bus masih terasa dingin meskipun ada mesin penghangat. Seharusnya ia memakai jaket tebal, syal, dan bawa payung juga!

Di tengah kegiatan merutuk, tiba-tiba sesuatu menyelimuti tubuh bagian depannya. Mantel cokelat gelap. Kepala Fuji mendongak lalu mengikuti gerak tubuh si pemilik mantel.

"Tezuka, ini bukan busmu, loh," ucapnya mengingatkan.

Yang diingatkan hanya diam memperhatikan dari atas ke bawah.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Fuji meringkuk ke jendela. "Apa, sih?"

"Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Kau tidak bawa payung, kan?"

"...hanya gerimis tidak akan membuatku sa-chooo!"

"Hmm." Seolah sudah menduga akan terjadi, Tezuka memberikan sepack tisu dari kantung kemeja kremnya dengan tenang. Setelahnya ia mengambil sapu tangan yang tersimpan dalam kantung celana.

Dari sudut mata, Fuji melihat pemuda itu mengelap wajah dan rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Tangan kiri memeluk erat mantel Tezuka, sementara tangan kanan sibuk mengeringkan hidung yang pilek. Sesekali terdengar suara bersin, disusul dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar serta desisan pelan. Skenario terburuk mungkin dirinya tidak bisa ikut bimbingan skripsi besok pagi karena demam. Padahal itu adalah hari terakhir bimbingan...

Saputangan berwarna hitam milik Tezuka menempel di sisi kepalanya. Reflek Fuji menjauh sambil menatap pelaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membantumu mengeringkan sedikit rambut dan wajah?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh, Tezuka menurut tapi tangan kanannya yang memegang saputangan tetap terulur. Meskipun mendapat tatapan sebal, pemuda itu mau menerimanya. Sesaat ia bisa bersandar pada kursi dengan perasaan lega.

Sambil mengelap wajah dan rambut, Fuji memperhatikan temannya dari pantulan kaca bus. Namun kegiatan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena tatapannya dibalas oleh yang lain. Takut ketahuan, ia menempelkan dahinya ke kaca. Tangannya memeluk erat mantel yang hampir membungkus tubuh. Uap dari embusan napasnya membentuk embun tepat di depan mulut.

Iseng, jari telunjuk Fuji membentuk gambar payung. Ia terdiam sebentar. Ragu-ragu jari itu bergerak menulis huruf S di sisi kiri gagang payung.

Bus berhenti di sebuah halte. Bola mata biru itu tampak meredup seolah tak ada kehidupan yang berarti. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk melihat saputangan serta mantel milik Tezuka. Tanpa ada niatan mengajak bicara, Fuji melihat teman beda kampus itu. Jelas sekali ia kelelahan jika dilihat dari bawah matanya yang sedikit menghitam.

Entah karena terlalu waspada atau sensitif, matanya terbuka dan bersitatap untuk seperkian detik sebelum Fuji mengalihkan pandangan. Tezuka yang sedikit risih pun bertanya. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"...saat aku berlibur nanti, mungkin aku akan kesepian."

"..."

"Bercanda."

Di sisi lain, mendengar ucapan itu, mau tidak mau Tezuka merasa orang yang ada di sisinya akan pergi jauh entah ke mana. Fuji terlihat duduk membelakanginya. Sekilas ia melihat gambar payung dengan inisial huruf S dan K di kedua sisi gagang. Perlahan bola mata hazel-nya menggelap sesaat karena tahu inisial K yang dimaksud.

Suara notifikasi pemberhentian bus selanjutnya terdengar. Kedua pemuda tersebut berdiri hampir bersamaan. Tezuka memimpin dan ketika kaki mendarat di atas tanah, Fuji langsung memberi jarak.

Tahu akan hal itu, Tezuka memayungi mereka sekaligus mengikis jarak. "Pakai mantelnya dengan benar," ucapnya pelan.

Tanpa bersuara, Fuji menurut. Kadang tubuhnya akan menegang tiap kali ia bersentuhan dengan Tezuka. Mood pemuda cantik itu semakin buruk karenanya. Situasi seperti ini memang tidak bagus, terutama saat hatinya sedang kacau seolah tengah terombang-ambing dalam amukan badai di atas kapal.

Mestinya jarak antara rumahnya dan halte bus tidak jauh, namun entah apa yang terjadi, jalan yang mereka lalui bagaikan tak berujung. Mungkinkah karena mereka tidak mengobrol? Tapi Fuji takut jika bibirnya berucap, suara hatinya akan terdengar.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Fuji." Suara Tezuka memasuki gendang telinganya.

Ia pun mendongak sebentar lalu menunduk lagi. "Hm?"

"...ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak tenang."

 _Deg_. "A-apa? Cerita saja."

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya suara langkah kaki di atas tanah basah dan genangan air yang terdengar. Dengan gelisah, Fuji menatapnya. Ekspresi Tezuka jelas terlihat sedang berpikir keras sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada gagang payung. Sebulan yang lalu, jika ia melihat hal tersebut, tangannya akan langsung menekan area di antara alis. Bibirnya akan berucap, "Rileks~" diiringi senyuman jahil di wajah. Namun sekarang...

Tatapan yang berubah jadi kosong itu dibalas. Rasa gelisah dalam hati Tezuka langsung berubah jadi cemas. Pemuda di hadapannya ini bersikap aneh dan ia tidak suka.

Jauh dalam hati Tezuka, sebenarnya ia sadar penyebab dari rasa gelisahnya. Itu berhubungan langsung dengan Fuji. Tapi dirinya tak bisa asal bercerita atau meminta solusi pada yang lain, sekalipun pada pacarnya, Hitomi. Mungkin karena sikap aneh Fuji ini makanya ia gelisah namun hatinya menyangkal dengan keras.

Belum pernah seorang Tezuka merasa tersesat. Otaknya akan selalu bisa menemukan solusi. Sayangnya, solusi yang dicari tak kunjung didapat, bahkan sampai dua minggu lamanya.

Selama proses hening tersebut, keduanya berhenti tepat di depan pagar. Fuji yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam pikiran gelapnya kemudian menatap papan nama rumah bertuliskan marganya. Perlahan suara helaan napas terdengar dan sukses mengalihkan perhatian Tezuka. Masih membisu, pemilik rumah melepas mantel cokelat setelah memasukkan saputangan ke dalam salah satu sakunya.

Bola mata hazel itu tak pernah lepas dari Fuji. Tangan kiri mengeratkan pegangan pada payung ketika tangan kanan menerima mantelnya. Rasa berat dan tak terima memenuhi hati. "Kenapa...?" lirih Tezuka.

Telinga Fuji mendengarnya. Ia mendongak lalu tersenyum. "Apanya yang kenapa?"

Mantel tersebut dibawa dalam pelukannya, secara tidak langsung menyembunyikan tangan Tezuka yang menyentuh dada. Rasa berat itu tiba-tiba membuatnya sesak. Ia melihat ekspresi Fuji berubah jadi cemas namun terlihat urung menyentuhnya seperti biasa.

Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

Apa ada yang berubah tanpa mereka sadari?

Atau hanya dirinya yang tidak sadar?

Tezuka menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas berat. Ia merasa frustasi namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah ke dalam," suruhnya di akhir.

Kepala itu mengangguk. Perlahan Fuji berjalan menjauh. Ketika ia sampai di teras, tubuhnya berbalik.

Sesaat napas Tezuka tercekat dalam tenggorokan. Baru pertama kali matanya melihat sosok Fuji tersenyum lemah dengan pandangan memohon akan suatu hal dan sialnya ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud. Ketika mulutnya terbuka, pemuda tersebut justru menaruh jari telunjuk tepat di depan bibir, memintanya untuk diam.

Setelah melihat lawan bicara mengatup mulut, ia bisa tersenyum lebar. Fuji mengangguk pelan diikuti ekspresi ingin menangis. Hal itu membuat Tezuka mengambil satu langkah maju mendekati pagar, tapi dengan cepat kedua tangan Fuji terulur untuk menghentikannya. Sekali lagi ia menggelengkan kepala.

 _Mungkin ini yang namanya karma karena tidak tulus mencintai Saeki?_

"Maaf, aku tak bisa membawamu masuk."

 _Tetaplah di sana, Tezuka._

"Aa. Tidak apa."

 _Jangan berpaling dari Hitomi karena aku menunjukkan rasa yang menjijikkan ini._

"Maaf juga... Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut kumpul lagi."

 _Sebaiknya memang kita tidak bertemu._

"Aku tahu. Kita sama-sama sibuk."

 _Jika waktu itu aku menolak Hitomi memperkenalkan pacar masing-masing..._

"Un, terima kasih, Tezuka. Aku sudah merepotkanmu."

 _...atau seandainya juga kau tidak menolongku di stasiun dulu..._

"Sama-sama. Sudah sana, masuk ke dalam."

 _...atau andaikan aku tak pernah berpapasan denganmu saat Hitomi dan Saeki tak ada di sekitar kita..._

"Ehe, hati-hati di jalan, Tezuka."

 _...sehingga rasa ini tidak akan pernah tumbuh._

"Aku pulang, ya. Sampai bertemu lagi, Fuji."

 _Aah... Kuharap tak ada pertemuan selanjutnya di antara kita di masa depan._

" _Bye bye_."

 _Dengan ini semuanya selesai..._

Tangan kanan Fuji melambai ke atas sambil mempertahankan senyum. Perlahan tangannya jatuh, ia menundukkan kepala ketika sosok Tezuka menjauh. Dadanya terasa sesak. Air mata mengalir deras ke kedua pipi. Mulut terbuka namun tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar. Fuji mengepalkan kedua tangan, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan meminta pemuda berkacamata itu tidak pergi, sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di sisi lain, Tezuka berhenti melangkah setelah belokan pertama. Bibirnya bergetar sesaat namun segera ditutupi dengan mantel. Wangi tubuh Fuji masih tertinggal di sana dan tanpa sadar mengundang cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata.

Akhirnya ia sadar alasan mengapa hatinya gelisah dan sikap aneh Fuji padanya. Tatapan itu mirip dengan tatapan Hitomi saat gadis itu menyatakan cinta. Tidak, mereka tidak sama. Hitomi bisa mengakuinya karena tak ada alasan untuk tidak mencoba. Situasinya berbeda sekali dengan Fuji. Mereka sudah punya pasangan masing-masing, terlebih lagi Hitomi dan Fuji berteman.

Seorang Fuji Syusuke pasti bukan orang yang akan mengkhianati temannya sendiri.

Katakanlah dirinya terlambat, lalu apa yang akan dilakukan sekarang?

Dari pembicaraan terakhir di depan rumah Fuji, jelas sekali Tezuka merasa itu adalah salam perpisahan. Pihak lain tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi di masa depan. Pemuda itu juga tidak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut. Rasanya ini tidak adil, ia tak mau berakhir begitu saja.

 _Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?_

 _...apa?_

Tezuka sendiri tidak paham tapi terlintas di benaknya. Ia ingin memberi mereka berdua kesempatan. Di satu sisi, jika Fuji mau, itu sama saja dengan melakukan selingkuh karena dirinya masih terikat dengan Hitomi.

.

.

.

Dan benar. Sesuai dugaannya, Fuji sukses menghindarinya sampai sosok itu benar-benar menghilang tanpa kabar. Tak ada yang tahu di mana dirinya berada, termasuk Saeki dan Hitomi. Tiga surat untuk mereka yang diberikan oleh Fuji Yuuta, adiknya, menjadi bukti. Yuuta sendiri menolak memberi jawaban saat ditanya.

Setelah mendatangi kediaman rumah Fuji, ketiganya diam-diam sepakat tidak bertemu untuk sementara waktu. Tezuka yakin mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi namun memilih diam. Ia sendiri juga enggan membicarakannya karena hatinya sedang campur aduk.

 _Kau pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu sekarang, Tezuka. Makanya kuputuskan untuk pergi menjauh._

"Menjauh dan menghilang itu berbeda, Fuji..." lirihnya frustasi.

* * *

 **~ THE END OF BEGINNING ~**

* * *

 **Bikin angst tapi ending-nya gak jelas seperti biasa. Mungkin banyak yang gak tau karena saya ngumumin di bio. Saya sedang take a break dari dunia fanfic. Bakal balik tahun depan. Kemungkinan bakal update AnM dalam waktu dekat dan LLS versi Inggris karena ada yang review minta dilanjut, kebetulan juga cuma translate, gak ribet mikir alurnya gimana wwwww. Oke segitu aja~**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Mari bergalau ria d bulan November ini~ #slapped**

 **CHAU!**


End file.
